Yet Another Trouble
by JesterLegacy
Summary: The story takes place after Raze and company defeated Reicher. In the Valendorf mansion, Lily and Whim are having a good time, until... something happened. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: ALL characters of Mana Khemia belongs to GUST and NIS America, not me, and please, no flames. Setting means where the story takes place.  
**

The story took place after Raze's ending, where he and the others defeated Reicher**. **In the Valendorf Mansion, Lily and Whim are having a good time, until...**  
**

* * *

**Setting: Valendorf Mansion (Garden)**

"What a nice evening, right Whim?" Said Liliane Valendorf, the daughter of the rich Valendorf family, while sitting on a chair in the garden, pouring a cup of tea.

"Yes my lady, it is a good day." Replied her maid mana, Whim.

"Hm? the teas ran out" Said Lily with a calm voice.

" I'll go to refill it." Said Whim, grabbing the luxury, and of course, expensive teapot from the table.

"You don't need to do it Whim, I'll ask someone else to refill it." Said Lily, still with a calm voice.

"Oh, okay." Said Whim, releasing her hands from the luxury teapot.

"Ehm, Raaaze, come here, please" Shouted Lily, not with a very loud noise.

""…" However, no reply.

"Raze, come here." She shouted again with a louder voice.

"…." Still no reply.

"What is he doing now, he should be able to hear my voice from his room…." Wanders Lily.

"Um, Miss Lily, maybe I'll go to take a look on Mr. Raze". Said Whim with a concerned face.

"Wait, I'll go too. I'm going to find out why he ignores me, and how dare he ignores me." Said Lily with a face filled with a "little" anger.

**Setting: Valendorf Mansion ( Hallway )**

"Maybe Mr. Raze is sleeping because of the works you gave him yesterday." Said Whim, while heading to Razeluxe's room.

"What? I'm not giving him any heavy works, I just gave him relaxing works, such as cleaning the window, toilet, and other rooms." Said Lily, with a curious face of what is her servant doing.

"Stop it, what if Miss Lily sees us!" A voice can be heard through the hallway, although not very clear, it is heard by the two ladies in the hallway.

"Oh, it's okay, then we just have to run away from her." Another voice emerged, and still heard by the two ladies in the hallway.

" That's Raze's voice, and a female's voice!, and you say he might be sleeping? " Said Lily, increasing her speed to the room.

"Um, maybe not." Replied Whim, following her master to Raze's room.

**Setting: Valendorf Mansion (Room Of Razeluxe Meitzen)**

"I said stop this! I got a huge scolding the last time you barged in here!" Said Raze, with an annoyed expression.

" I said that's okay, I'll try my best so she couldn't find us now" Said a female, which happens to be Etward Dysler.

"Of course it's okay for you, you just need to run away while I get all the punishments!" Said Raze again with an annoyed face.

"Whatever, come on, let's do something fun together, it's been a looong time since we played together!" Et said with a happy expression on her face.

"A long time? You just came here 4 days ago! Because of you, I got scolded miserably that day!" Said Raze, getting more and more annoyed.

Then, someone knocked the door, sending chills through Raze's spine.

"That must be miss Lily! Quick, hide yourself!" Raze said to Et, with a panicked voice.

"Hide? Why must I hide?" Asked Et with a confused face.

"Just do it!" Said Raze, trying to keep his voice down.

", promise me that you'll play with me later!" Said Et with a cheerful face.

"Okay okay!, just hide yourself, and be quick!" Said Raze while pushing Et to a wardrobe.

"Keep quiet inside!" Said Raze while trying to hide his panicked face.

"Raze, are you in there?" Asked Lily, although it obvious.

"Yes, what's the matter?" Asked Raze, closing the wardrobe properly.

"May I come in?" Asked Lily, with a sweet voice that scares Raze even more.

"O-of course, please come in." Said Raze with a worried face, afraid that Lily might search his room.

"Then, I shall come in." Said Lily while opening the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Raze." Said Whim, greeting him as she enters his room.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, Miss Lily?" Said Raze with a 'not so calm' face.

"Nothing, I just want to know why didn't you wear the new shirt I bought for you last week." Said Lily, with a cheerful, yet suspicious face.

"Oh, about that huh, I'll wear it sometime, don't worry." Raze explained with a relieved face.

"Perhaps I should go to check whether you throw it out or not." Said Lily, heading towards the wardrobe.

Of course, Raze realizes this, and quickly get in front of Lily, preventing her from touching the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lily. Raze's action made Lily even more suspicious.

"Umm, The wardrobe is in a mess, it is best not to open it now.." Said Raze, tries his best to explain to Lily his reason for doing so.

"Oh, I see…..Whim! Get him!" Said Lily with a quick change of expression.

Hearing her master's order, Whim grabbed Raze, Raze struggles, but still, he couldn't escape.

"Dammit, What are you doing!" Shouted Raze with a panicked face.

"Sorry Mr. Raze, but this is Miss Lily's order." Said Whim with a worried expression.

"Now, let's see what this wardrobe contains!" Said Lily, opening the wardrobe.

"…" The entire room filled with silence.

"What the…." Raze couldn't believe his eyes.

"There's nothing inside!" Said Lily with a surprised expression.

"O-of course there's nothing but shirts, why are you so suspicious?" Said Raze, returning to his old self.

"Um, Oh nothing really, I just wanted to check to wardrobe. Oh, your shirts are placed neatly, aren't they? Now then, I'll be heading to the garden to continue my teatime." Said Lily, closing the wardrobe and steps out from Raze's room.

"Sorry for earlier, Mr. Raze, I know we doubted you earlier, but Miss Lily did this because she is concerned about you." Said Whim, apologizing to Raze.

"Yeah, suit yourself, I don't mind anyway." Said Raze.

"Well, I'll be heading out too, have a nice day." Whim stepped out of the room.

After the door is closed, Raze sits in the bed, letting out a relieved sigh.

"How's that? Thrilling huh?" A female voiced can be heard.

"Yeah, if she knew about this, I'll get another scolding." Answers Raze.

"Then, may I come out?" Asked the voice.

"Huh? What are you-Whoa!" Raze surprised, seeing Etward 'crawls' out from the lower part of the bed.

" Where did you come from?"Asked Raze, still surprised from the incident.

"From the bed of course, didn't you saw it?" Replies Et, smiling.

"Didn't you hide in the wardrobe? How come you appeared from the bed!" Asked Raze again, now calmer.

"It is a secret, hehe." Answered Et with a excited face.

"Whatever, I'm not that interested anyway." Said Raze, about to go leaning on the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Et.

"I want to get some rest of course, I got too much surprise today." Said Raze lazily.

"Nope, you promised me to play with me after I hide." Said Et, getting Raze out from his bed.

"Oh God, Please let me rest for one day!" Pleaded Raze, with an annoyed face.

Then, Raze Suddenly get his hand off from Et's , and he tries to escape. However, Raze got caught by Et in the hallway.

**Setting: Valendorf Mansion (Hallway)**

"Gotcha! You must keep your promise, so no running away!" Said Et while hugging Raze, preventing him from escape.

"Let…go of me!" Raze tries to escape, but he can't overpower Et's amazing strength.

Raze is unlucky enough, but he gets even more unlucky. Lily saw one of the incident she hates most. Seeing this, her eyes are burning like fireballs. With a face filled with anger, she approaches Raze.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lily.

""It's a mistake! She barged in all of a sudden!" Said Raze.

"Oh Lily! We just want to play together." Said Et, freeing Raze from her ultimate hug.

"Play? Play what? Flirting?" Lily just got angrier.

"Of course not! I swear!" Raze tries to explain.

"Let's just run away!" Said Et, getting excited, while grabbing Raze's hand and go towards the mansion's exit.

"Hey! Hold on!" Said Lily, tries to catch up.

**Setting: Valendorf Mansion (Garden)**

Et ran so fast, even when "guiding" Raze. Lily got tired in the garden, and stopped the chase.

"What happened, Miss Lily?" Asked Whim, seeing her master so tired while cleaning the garden.

"That Raze, when he returns, I'll make sure he get a proper punishment!" Said Lily, whose anger has (perhaps) reached the highest level.

Et and Raze 'escaped' from Lily successfully and made their escape through a forest.

**Setting: Forest Of Nature**

"Please, let me go already." Said Raze to Et.

"Oops, sorry." Apologizes Et, letting Raze's hand free.

"Man, my hand hurts." Said Raze, rubbing his hand with another hand.

"Sorry." Apologizes Et again.

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess I'm going to get punished again." Said Raze.

"Now, let's do something fun!" Said Et.

"Do what? Besides, why are we running into a forest?" Asked Raze.

"I don't know, I just keeps on running." Answers Et who doesn't bother about her surroundings.

"Do you know the way back to the mansion? Oh, I'm sure you don't know." Raze asked and answered himself.

"Who says I don't know the way back! Come on, I'll prove to you that we can return to the mansion!" Said Et, don't want to be underestimated.

"Why do you stopped in the middle of the forest? I mean, you could have stopped near the forest, not IN the forest!" Whines Raze.

"It doesn't matter right? Getting lost can be quite fun you know." Said Et.

"FUN? Everything just seems fun to you doesn't it?" Raze asked what he has asked before.

"Hehe, Yup!" Et answered with the answer like before.

"…..,You said you know the way back, didn't you? " Asked Raze again.

"Yes, follow me then!" Said Et cheerfully.

"Why am I getting more worried….." Raze whispered to himself.

_Several hours later…_

"…" Raze doesn't say anything….

"Eeeh! Why did we arrive here again?" Said Et, confused.

"See? I knew it…" Raze gave up on getting angry.

"Hm? Knew what?" Et asked something obvious.

"That you are NOT reliable" Raze answered.

"Ooh, come on, I just made a little mistake….." Et replied with a troubled face.

"A LITTLE? You made HUGE mistakes! First, you barged in to my room and I got scolded by Miss Lily. Then, you dragged me out of the mansion, went inside a horrible forest, and you made me and yourself lost in the middle of this forest! It's nighttime now, and we are still lost!" Shouted Raze, whose anger has reached it's climax.

"….." Et stays quiet.

"Huh? Now what's wrong with you?" asked Raze because of the unusual reply Et made.

" Y-You don't have to make it to sound that bad….." Said Et with a small tune.

"Oh, you are the one who made me say that." Said Raze with a normal expression.

Suddenly, a growl can be heard from not too far away from their location.

"Grrmm….."

"Um, Are you hungry?" Raze asked Et.

"No, I ate a lot this morning. Why did you ask me that?" Answered Et.

"Then…..What sound is that?" Raze asked again.

"Huh? What sound?" Et answered a question with another question.

"Groowwwlll!" A giant bear appeared out of nowhere….

"What the- A BEAR!" Raze is shocked

"Then, we'll just have to run away!" Said Et cheerfully, while dragging Raze's hand.

"Wait, whoa-!" Raze couldn't finish his sentence.

Et dragged Raze and ran with an incredible speed…..Resulting Raze couldn't stand and hit trees, stones, and such…..

"Hey, would you please let me stand properly….." Whispered Raze.

"Hm? What?" Asked Et.

"Grooowwwlll!" The bear almost caught up with them…..

"N-Nothing! Run faster!" Raze changed his sentence.

"Oookay!" Et increased her running speed.

"Ghuaaa…!" Raze is surprised with the unbelievable change of speed.

"**G_rugh, Bang, Duk, Tak, Dong_**!" You know what sound that is...

"Now then, it won't be able to catch up with us!" Said Et, with a cheerful face again.

"…." Raze couldn't speak any word….

"What's wrong Raze? You look injured…." Et asked what caused by her.

"I AM injured…Because you dragged me so suddenly, I couldn't stand, and got hit by everything in your path…." Answered Raze.

"Really! S-sorry….." Et apologized.

"It's okay…. I'm already used to it….." Raze stands up.

"Quuiik!" a small creature looked like a small monkey popped out from the ground, and grabbed Raze's face…..

"Gabh! What is this!" Asked Raze while moving uncontrollably.

'Don't worry, I'll get it off for you, take this!" Et PUNCHED the small creature AND Raze…adding more to his injuries.

"Guaaah!" Shouted Raze.

"Quaaak!" The small creature escaped from Raze's face.

Raze then fell to the ground because of Et's incredible punch.

"Oops, are you okay, Raze?" Et approached the fallen Raze.

'Y-you didn't have to use that violent way…" Said Raze, falling unconscious.

_The next morning…_

Birds' chippers can be heard… and from the window, Raze is seen sleeping because of the incident last night.

**Setting: Valendorf Mansion (Room Of Razeluxe Meitzen)**

"Huh? Where am I?" Raze woke up from his sleep.

"Oh, you woke up already?" Said Et.

"Umm….. This is my room isn't it?" Said Raze, still confused on what is happening.

"Yes it is!" Answered Et happily.

"Why are we in the mansion? We're supposed to be in the forest last night…" Asked Raze.

"Oh, last night, you fainted, so I carried you to find a good place to spend the night, but luckily, I walked out from the jungle!" Said Et.

"Oh…So that's what happened." Raze finally understands what happened.

"Yep!" Et smiled.

"So…..You actually stayed in my room the whole time!" Asked Raze.

"Yeah, I can't just leave you after I injured you, right?" Et answered.

"Right….Thank-" Raze couldn't finish his sentence.

"Raze! Where did you go last night!" Shouted Lily.

"Miss Lily? How did she know that I'm back?" Said Raze.

"Probably she's been near the door spying since this morning." Guessed Et.

"How's that possible!" Raze panicked.

"Well, I must go now! Let's play together again sometime, bye!" Et jumps off the window.

"Wait! There she goes….. I haven't thanked her yet." Said Raze.

"Raze! I'll give you a whole lot of works today as a punishment!" Shouted Lily again.

"Maybe I don't need to thank her….." Said Raze to himself….

End

* * *

Well, That's all! Thanks for all readers and sorry if it's too boring and if there are some mistakes I made. Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
